Krayon dan Skizofrenia
by mayu masamune
Summary: Ketika lubang gelap kembali menampakkan arusnya, juga dihadapkan dengan penyakit mematikan-lembar baru ataukah lembar hitam yang kembali menguap menebar luka? Mana yang mereka pilih? Mampukah mereka bertahan?


**Krayon dan Skizofrenia**

**Disclaimer; Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main Cast; Sabaku Gaara & Hinata Hyuuga**

**Warning; Setting diambil di Korea Selatan**

.

.

.

Gaara melangkah lebar-lebar. Genggamannya mengerat seiring derap langkahnya yang kian memacu. Ia melirik sekilas parsel buah ditangan kanannya yang tertata rapi di keranjang hias. Tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah kotak plastik transparan berisi tujuh krayon berwarna pelangi. Gaara tersenyum, dia tahu siapa yang akan menerima hadiah-hadiahnya ini. Gaara tahu, 'dia' pasti akan tersenyum menyambutnya.

.

.

.

Bau antiseptik memenuhi rongga hidung Gaara. Lelaki berusia sembilan belas tahun ini menggubrisnya. Baginya, itu sudah biasa. Keluar masuk area ini membuatnya terbiasa hidup tanpa masker. Lorong rumah sakit Yonsei Severance cukup ramai, dikarenakan beberapa sanak famili yang menjenguk dan beberapa orang suster dan dokter yang berlalu lalang. Anak tangga di lorong paling ujung menantinya. Lantai sembilan, disanalah 'dia' tinggal.

"Konnichiwa," Gaara mengetuk pintu didepannya. Nomor 94 menggantung.

Seorang wanita paruh baya terlihat tersengal-sengal membukakan pintu. Ia sepertinya cukup lega atas kedatangan Gaara. "Masuklah nak, 'dia' menunggumu." Setelahnya, wanita paruh baya itu membisikkan sesuatu pada Gaara menutup pintu.

Meninggalkan Gaara hanya berdua dengan 'dia'.

"Hinata," sapa Gaara. Ya, 'dia'. Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun itu duduk diam dipembaringannya. Bersandarkan dua buah bantal yang saling menumpuk. Dia, gadis yang selalu mengisi hari-hari Gaara.

"Gaara-kun!" Pekiknya senang, kemudian menghambur ke pelukan Gaara. Membuat beberapa apel menggelinding sempurna kebawah ranjangnya karena gerakan spontannya itu. "Oh, tidak!" dengan gesit, dia mengumpulkan seluruh apel itu dan mengembalikannya dikeranjang yang terjatuh. Gaara tertawa, sudah lama pemuda Sabaku ini merindukan gadis ini. Gadis yang berada di masa lalunya kini muncul kembali di masa depannya. Setelah sempat timbul tenggelam oleh arus masa lalu yang membuat mereka berdua merasakan lubang hitam. Lubang hitam yang pekat, itu masa lalu. Ya, masa lalu. Dan Gaara takkan pernah mau mengungkitnya, barang satu huruf pun. Karena itu adalah hal yang tabu, bukan bagi dirinya. Tapi, bagi dia—Hinata.

Hinata Hyuuga, kulitnya putih bersih, dengan rambut indigo lurus, sekilas seperti gadis biasa yang ramah dan ceria. Tapi, ketika Gaara pergi, dia akan berubah menjadi monster. Monster? Ya, monster. Dan di lantai sembilanlah, Hinata tinggal. Lantai Sembilan, lantai paling terisolasi dari seluruh gedung rumah sakit ini. Letaknya berada diujung bangunan dibagian paling belakang. Hanya orang-orang tertentulah yang dapat masuk ke ruangan ini. Melalui akses ketat tentunya, wanita paruh baya tadi—adalah suster yang menangani Hinata. Sudah sangat terbiasa dengan perilaku brutal seorang Hinata.

Hinata adalah pasien dirumah sakit ini. Dia adalah seorang gadis yang terkena skizofrenia. Skizofrenia adalah penyakit hilangnya sebagian memori dan kerap kali menarik diri dari hubungan antarpribadi normal. Jarang tersenyum dan tidak bisa menginterpretasikan emosi. Penyakit ini adalah penyakit paling berbahaya dalam kasus hilang ingatan. Bila mengungkit masa lalu, Hinata akan kembali brutal. Pernah suatu kali seorang suster dibunuhnya karena ia tak suka dengan makanan rumah sakit. Ia menancapkan garpu pada leher si suster dan menusuknya lebih dari Sembilan puluh kali. Bisa dikatakan psikopat? Bukan. Perilaku itu terbentuk karena sebuah trauma yang membuatnya merasakan lubang gelap di masa lalu.

Dan lubang gelap itu adalah—

—Gaara.

Ya, Sabaku Gaara-lah yang membuatnya seperti ini.

**[Gaara's POV]**

Aku selalu bisa tersenyum padanya. Aku menyukai dirinya. Ya, aku menyukai Hinata Hyuuga, jauh sebelum aku tahu bahwa penyebab utama dia seperti ini sekarang adalah aku. Aku mencintainya dengan tulus, jauh sebelum aku mengenal berlusin wanita yang menggerayangiku setiap hari digerbang sekolah. Aku menyayanginya dengan kasih, jauh sebelum aku tahu dia terisolasi seperti ini.

Akulah penyebabnya.

Aku.

Aku.

Akulah yang membuatnya seperti ini.

Akulah yang membuatnya harus merasakan derita pahit seperti ini.

Akulah yang membuatnya merasakan cekung besar dihatinya.

Aku bersalah, ya aku memang jahat. Sungguh jahat.

Dulu, aku bilang aku mencintainya padahal aku pergi mengencani wanita lain. Dulu, aku membiarkannya menunggu dibawah guyuran salju selama lebih dari lima jam sedangkan aku sibuk dengan teman-temanku di _game centre. _Dulu, aku membiarkan bekal makanan yang ia berikan susah payah terinjak oleh fans wanitaku disekolah. Dulu, aku jahat. Sekarang? Tidak lagi.

Aku menyesal.

Aku takkan membiarkan dia mengalami masa yang sulit ini. Aku takkan membiarkannya jatuh ke lubang yang sama. Aku akan membuatnya tersadar bahwa aku hadir untuknya kali ini. Menjaganya dan mendekapnya erat, selayaknya seorang kekasih.

**[Gaara's POV End]**

"Aku bawa ini untukmu," Gaara menunjukkan kotak krayon itu pada Hinata. Gaara tahu Hinata senang sekali menggambar, dia bisa menghabiskan tiga lembar dalam sehari hanya untuk menggambar wajah Gaara.

"Waaa!" Hinata terlonjak kegirangan. Ia menimang-nimang krayon itu penuh kasih sayang layaknya seorang ibu menimang anaknya. "Arigatou, Gaara-kun," ujarnya dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Gaara tersenyum. Bukan, ia menangis. Ia meneteskan airmata, tidak deras tapi tetap mampu memperlihatkan kesedihan yang terpancar jelas di wajahnya. Tanpa aba-aba, Gaara langsung mendekap tubuh kurus Hinata. Pipinya bergesekkan dengan indigo rambut Hinata. "Aishitteru. Daisuki desu, Hyuuga Hinata." Suara Gaara serak. Dia takkan membiarkan Hinata menatap wajah sedihnya. Dia langsung bisa menguasai dirinya dan menghapus bekas air yang meluncur lurus dipori-porinya.

Hinata tahu. Hinata sadar. Hinata tahu bahwa Gaara menangis. Menangis untuknya. Sekelebat bayang gelap memenuhi kepalanya. Masa lalu yang tabu yang ia simpan jauh-jauh kini terungkit kembali. Dunia abu-abu menjalari pikirannya.

Gaara sadar, ini sepenuhnya salahnya. Meninggalkan Hinata yang mencintainya setengah mati demi gadis lain. Gaara berlutut didepan Hinata.

"Gomenasai Hinata-chan, gomen. Atas segala apapun yang pernah kulakukan padamu. Semuanya, ." Bendungan air pun pecah. Turun dari azure Gaara menuju ubin dibawahnya. "Aku janji akan membahagiakanmu, aishitteru."

Hinata tercekat. Masa lalunya berputar selayaknya mesin waktu yang berputar memenuhi pikirannya. Ia tahu lelaki inilah yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya. Beribu-ribu sakit ia rasakan, tapi kepingan rindu tak mampu ia bendung lagi. Dibutakan cinta, itulah keadaannya sekarang. Terlalu mencintai Sabaku Gaara.

Hinata tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Emosinya kini datar. Tak terpancar ekspresi apapun dari wajah tirusnya. Inilah penyakitnya yang sesungguhnya. Ia menggenggam krayon berwarna hitam dan putih.

Hitam untuk Gaara yang membuka lubang hitam di hatinya—

—ataukah putih untuk penggambaran kembali masa indah mereka?

"Gaara-kun, ayo kita gambar menggunakan ini!" ujar Hinata seraya mengacungkan sebuah krayon di tangan kanannya. Gaara pasrah, ia tahu kejadian ini akan seperti ini. Hatinya mencelos tatkala ia melihat serbuk putih memenuhi telapak tangan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum kearahnya. "Biarkanlah lembaran masa lalu tertutup, ayo kita menggambar masa depan bersama, Gaara-kun!"

Gaara melongo tak percaya. Ini bukan imajinasinya, bukan juga fantasinya. Ini nyata, Hinata Hyuuga yang ia cintai menerimanya kembali.

Memberikan kesempatan bagi Gaara untuk yang kedua kalinya untuk memulainya kembali dari nol. Kalau ini mimpi, janganlah bangun dari tempatmu tidur, Gaara.

Karena cinta yang sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai…

* * *

Gimana? Angstnya cukup berasa kah?._.V

Sebenernya saya masih banyak utang fict nih = =" /digebukin/

Jaa nee~!


End file.
